IT GIRL
by spoby4eva
Summary: What if bella was the mostpopular girl in school and Edward was just another new kid mesmorized by her beauty, but what happens when she shows interest in him? Third genre: DRAMA.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my next story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it! **

** DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any part, though if I could, Edward would be reading over my shoulder right now! **

**IT GIRL**

It was first day and I was a SENIOR! I was so psyched! My best friends Rosalie and Alice were coming over so we could all arrive at school in my NEW Austin Martin! Truth be told, I loved being popular, sure. It's just that I'm kind of sick of all the fantasies guys have about me. I don't even need to be told to know that they do. Also, the girls ALWAYS glaring in envy because of my perfect body, perfect hair, perfect eyes, perfect this, perfect that. I heard the whispers and grumbled compliments. Sometimes I just wish that I could just be with someone who I could be myself around! Oh yeah and those FREAK ISH NERDS, Angela and Jessica! They CANNOT leave me and my… entourage, alone! They need to get over themselves and realize that I will NEVER like them or even look at them! My thoughts were interrupted by a DING DOOONG coming from downstairs.

I checked my outfit out (ON MY PROFILE) and examined my perfectly curled mahogany hair, perfect smoky eye, and toned skin in the mirror before hopping on my escalator and just walking it. I opened the door to see my two besties practically jumping up and down in my foyer.

"Geez girls, it's kind of embarrassing how excited you are…" I trailed off.

"Whatever, Bells!" Alice squeaked.

"I TOLD you to only call me Bella!" I squeaked, losing my temper. I usually didn't care but BELLS. THAT was the only thing you could NOT call me! I don't even care if you call me Izzy for God's Sake!

"SORRY, gosh," murmured Rosalie, shooting daggers, "How come you can go around calling us 'Ali' and 'Rose,' but we can't call you Bel-?"

"Don't say it!" I yelled.

"Ok you guys lets hold off the drama 'til we have an audience," Ali winked.

That was when I fully looked at their outfits. Rose was wearing a light pink tank tucked into a lacy skirt with suede wedge boots, tan over the shoulder satchel, and gold and silver bangles (ON MY PROFILE). That was WAY too girly. Then I looked to Ali who was wearing a yellow ruffle dress, a grey vest, charm bracelet, clutch purse and ballet flats (ON MY PROFILE). Great, now I'm going to look Goth! At least my popularity as "IT GIRL" at Forks High will shadow theirs to where no one will notice.

On our way there we picked up our daily mochas and caught up on new gossip and discussed the new "Cullen brothers" at Forks High and how we heard that they were SUPER hot; not that it mattered. I already have a boyfriend; my amazing, sculpted, dark hair, dark eyed Jacob. (I'M TEAM EDWARD BTW). Speak of the devil; I received a tap on my window even though the black sexiness that was MY CAR had no top on it.

"Hey," he murmured as I got out and kissed me on the cheek. "You look hot," he continued. It always bothered me when he said I was "hot" or "pretty." Didn't I deserve a, "gorgeous" or at least an, "amazing?"

"Hi," I whispered. I turned around and locked eyes with the most hypnotizing green eyes I had EVER seen. He was one of the Cullen brothers and, I love Jacob, but whoa. He gave me smirk and I returned it before turning back to Jacob and getting shoved against my car and he began to shove his tongue down my throat. I pushed him off and murmured, "Later," with a wink.

I could feel the Cullen's eyes boring into my back, but who cares?...Right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the kind reviews now I'm pretty sure I'm getting a laptop for Xmas,but until then, this is my stepdad's so I might not be updating this often until I get my own laptop :) ENJOY**

**DISCLAIMER: SADLY I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS**

**PRINCE CHARMING**

The day dragged on way too slow! First, there was math where we took a test on what we had learned over the past few years of high school. Who gives a test on the first day of school? English, History, and Science were all the same; test after boring freaking test. I couldn't keep my mind off of that Cullen with the green eyes and glorious bronze hair that looked like he just got out of bed; in a hot way. Whoa, whoa, whoa, I got Jake, let's calm down. Of course the second I thought that, I felt his strong, tan hands clasp my shoulders and bite my neck.

"Hey!" I giggled, "Stop it, stop it!" I squeaked as he tickled my throat.

I heard him chuckle and I glared at him with mock anger. "Ready for gym?" he murmured with a sexy smirk, wiggling his eyebrows in expectation.

"Yes Jacob, don't worry, I'm wearing the shorts you love so much," I giggled in annoyance.

"Good," he said in a musky whisper as he grabbed my hand and we walked toward the stinky, obnoxiously hot gym. We were welcomed by the non-triage, also known as Jessica and Angela, dressed perfectly to match the classic A+ nerd chic, if you can even call it that. (ON MY PROFILE).

"Hi!" they giggled.

"You've got nerve. It's a shame, I could've liked you if you WERE'NT a complete LOSER," I shot to them with venom and shoved off. I saw Jacob watching me leave with an impressed smirk before I blew him a kiss and quickly changed into my turquoise gym close; WITH accessories of course. I walked out to the drooling boys on the benches; Jacob included. I got him right where I want him. Then I noticed the new Cullen that caught my attention earlier making his way over to me.

"Yes?" I drawled in a sexy voice with a quirk of the eyebrow.

"U-u-um nothing j-j-just uh i-i-introducing myself," he muttered, rubbing his arms anxiously.

"Ok, proceed," I said after about fifteen seconds of silence.

"Uh, Edward. Cullen," he whispered.

"I got to say, I'm impressed. NO ONE ever has the nerve to wave at me, let alone introduce on the first day," I said with a shocked, yet confident expression.

"Yeah, well, start with a bang," he chuckled. I giggled along with him until Jacob came up behind me with a defensive look in his eyes and put his arm around my shoulder,

"And who is this?" he scoffed with a glare.

"Edward," I whispered, "He's one of the new boys and he just very kindly introduced himself," I finished.

"Yeah, whatever," he muttered as he yanked me away. I peeked a quick look at Edward's scared face before passing a wave and leaving. I thought I saw something else in Edward's face for a moment before it was gone. Was it lust? Then again, everyone practically looks at me like that.

When Jake and I rounded the corner, I plucked his arm off. "What was that?' I yelled.

"He was checking you out," he yelled back.

"Everyone here does!" I shrieked.

"Yeah, but you were checking him out, too."

I gasped in outrage. "You really don't trust me do you?" I screamed

"Maybe I don't!" he yelled back just as loud. THAT caught me off guard. My heart slowly ripped apart hearing him say it, but I was kind of happy in a way. Ever since this morning when I saw Edward, this relationship's felt off.

"FINE!" I screeched.

"FINE!" he boomed back.

"We are OVER!" I screamed, stomping my foot.

"Did you seriously just stomp your foot? Wow, Rose and Ali are right. You ARE a spoiled brat!" They said that? Whatever, I don't care. I can replace them in two seconds with a snap of my powerful fingers. I didn't even respond. I just turned around and walked back to the gym where everyone stood with gaping mouths, witnessing the scene.

"Don't catch a fly people," I blurted out, strutting to my seat next to Ali and Rose who were glaring at Jacob.

"Bitch," they both murmured at the same time as I just chuckled and examined my eyeliner before continuing gym and then changing back into my every day clothes and exiting to my car to notice that it had been stolen.

"**NO!" **I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"I could drive you, my Volvo's right…there," I heard Edward's melodically soothing voice murmur to me before grabbing my wrist and walking me to his car. Rather forwardly, I might add.

"Ok…?" I questioned as he opened my door and helped me in, "Such a gentleman," I murmured in my best English accent.

"I try," he chuckled before closing my door.

**Ok, there you go. Next chapter will be the car ride and a small beginning to what will become an EXB romance! I'd love to thank my reviewers and best friend Rebeccah for constant support. As I said, I won't be updating this much often, but I just had to get this chapter over with! Phew! :) **

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

HEY EVERYONE I REALLY APPRECIATE THE REVIEWS! HERE'S CHAPTER 3!

…

**YOU WISH**

As he walked around the car to his side I took a good look at him. I had to admit he was hot! He had messy bronze hair, sparkling emerald eyes, and great style. How had I not realized earlier that Jacob looked like a dog compared to him? (he he anyone get that?) As he opened his door he tripped over his own feet and fell into his chair. I giggled at how I always did that in middle school. Middle school, SHUDDER!

-_Flashback-_

_ I was walking down the hall looking left and right, making sure that no one was behind me. And by no one I meant Lillian Loris, THE most popular girl at Fork's Middle. To everyone else she was sweet, but I knew her. She was a demon. Every day she would bully me; physically and emotionally. Today I was going to stand up to the bitch; Once and for all. That's when it all happened. I felt someone ATTEMPT to trip me when I turned around and slapped her right across the face. To say she was shocked would be an understatement. She looked at me like all the sudden I was an angry bear. The next day she didn't return; or the next or the next and soon… everyone just accepted that she wasn't coming back and THAT'S when I changed my life around to become-not the new Lillian Loris but the first Isabella Swan._

_-End Flashback-_

"Earth to Bella," Edward yelled with his hand in my face, "You ready to go?"

"Oh…erm…yeah sorry just thinking about…stuff," I murmured.

"You want to talk about it?" he murmured, but before I could answer he said, "By the way, that Jacob kid seems like a COMPLETE loser. He doesn't deserve you, trust me," then he blushed after her realized what he just said. Why did my heart flutter when he said that?

"Thank you," I murmured, "but it won't take me long to replace him. I'll probably have a new one by Thursday. Any guy would jump at the opportunity."

"I know the feeling," I thought I heard him whisper.

"What?"

"Nothing, um anyways we're here, um, if you need anything, here's my number," he said while handing me a piece of paper.

"Hmm," I hummed, "I do like it when the guy makes the first move."

"Isn't that the polite thing to do?' he murmured like it was obvious.

"Yeah, well, chivalry is dead."

"Not completely," he taunted while straightening a faake tie.

I laughed and got out of the car. He waved and drove away.

I immediately texted him.

**Heyy Mr. Perfect :) –B **

** Sup Mrs. Single –E**

I giggled before replying,

** Not for long! –B**

** Maybe shorter than you think –E**

** I'm listening… -B**

** I'm just saying' you MIGHT have a new boyfriend before Thursday –E**

** Hmmm I'm curious... Whatever do u mean? –B**

** Oh, nothinnnng! :) –E**

All the sudden I heard clanging in the kitchen.

**BRB I think I hear someone in the kitchen…-B**

I heard my phone bing but ignored it and went down stairs, grabbing a baseball bat. When I saw who it was, I screamed.

**OOOOOOH CLIFFY! 5 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! (AND NNOOTT FROM THE SAME PERSON :))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Omg I'm sooo sorry it took so long to update this! I just lost my best friend today and we've been fighting all week and all day so I'm sorry, it's been really stressful.**

**Ok so um…**

**Neveah: I'm sorry I'm not going to stop writing this bcuz the other people reviewing like this story**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Jasperslittlesnack, randomarabness, and TwilightFan-Havanese THANX U GUYS!**

**HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME**

_I screamed when I saw who it was._

"LILLIAN?" I screeched. (Bet you didn't see that one coming)

"You," she whispered, holding a… butter knife? Seriously? "You ruined EVERYTHING! We could have been friends; best friends! But you SCREWED IT UP!" Was she insane?

"FRIENDS?" I yelled, "YOU THOUGHT WE COULD BE **FRIENDS? **YOU BEAT ME EVERYDAY! You called me things like 'smells' and 'rusty bells'! You remember that? Because I sure as hell do! Do you know you got some NERVE walking in this house?"

"You've got nerve STEALING MY LIFE!"

"YOU'RE INSANE! **YOU **LEFT! IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT PEOPLE FELT GUILTY FOR ME BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Suddenly her face softened, but in a creepy horror movie way, not a sweet way.

"You're right," she whispered. What? "I am insane."

She raised the butter knife above her head, about to throw it when a strong, tanned fist yanked her elbow back. Edward then grabbed the knife, threw it out the open window and threw Lillian back in her car before locking the door, closing the window and turning to me.

"Are you okay?" he whispered with urgency.

"Fine," I exhaled. How long had I been holding that breath? Edward walked over and hugged me before he noticed the baseball bat on the floor.

He quirked an eyebrow and whispered, "Classic."

I giggled and went up the stairs, Edward following me. The second I turned to close the door, our faces were an inch apart. I stared into his eyes, to his perfectly sculpted jaw, to those pink, luscious, extremely kissable lips. After about ten seconds he FINALLY kissed me! And it was perfect. He was gentle but urgent where Jacob was all force and touch.

"You're beautiful," he murmured, grazing his nose down my cheek. Wait a second, beautiful?

"You're the first one whose ever said that."

"I'm not the first one whose ever thought it," he chuckled

"I know!" I squeaked while fake twirling my hair and batting my lashes.

We both laughed while I shut my door and went to read the text he sent before I went to get Lillian. It was obviously meant to be sent before the whole 'someone's in my kitchen' thing.

**I think I'm falling for you -3 E**

**OK I KNOW THIS IS SHORT BUT LIKE I SAID IT'S BEEN A VERY STRESSFUL AND SAD WEEK :( **

_**5 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_

_**Should I do the next chapter in Edward's POV?**_**  
><strong> 


	5. Chapter 5

**READ!**

**OMG I COME WITH GOOD THINGS! AN UPDATE! I AM SOOOOO SORRY! BUT MY LAPTOP DIED AND I JUST FOUND THE CHARGER! **

**oh and soo much has happened since last time i updated! definitely more stress, so updating might slow down, :/ sorry**

**INSPIRATION: Until You're Mine by Demi Lavato and my best friend Rebeccah:)**

**...**

**WELL...I TRIED**

**EDWARD'S POV**

Today was Monday and by Tuesday, Bella would be mine. I think... I hope? Ug, whatever! I thought as I buttoned my navy blue rolled-up sleeve button up, zipped my jeans, grabbed my jacket (not the gay, retarted one he wears in Twilight {Sorry Edward}) and all but RAN to my car. I was hoping Bella hadn't left yet, because i wanted to make my move.

Of course, her car was gone... wait... no it wasn't! Yes! I ran to the door, but no one answered and i tried for like three hours! Well, not literally, but whatever. In confusion, I made my way to school to see her getting out of Mike Newton's car. Mike. Newton. What the hell?

Later that day, i talked to her about the whole Mike thing and she just shrugged. SHE EFFING SHRUGGED. Then when Mike saw me, he shoved my shoulder. Prick. I couldn't help but think that should be me when I saw them. Great, now i sound like Justin Bieber.

All shit aside, Alice, my older sister is coming tomorrow with some colleg friend of hers. Pff, college, whatever, i'm almost there. I was hoping for some time with Bella, and, ignore how cliche it sounds, but, be careful what you wish for. Because it was awkward as hell! We kind of small talked for a few minutes when i decided to ask her out. No big deal, right? WRONG. She just walked away! Well... I tried. Kind of... WAIT... I have a plan...

**...**

**SO SHORT, I KNOW! UM... OH THANX REVIEWERS :), REBECCAH :), AND LOGAN 3 FOR PUTTING UP W/ ALL MY SHIT 33 **

**READ!**

**I think I want to put this up for adoption... and I know, I absolutely hate it when people do this! Twilight just kind of lost it's writing spark for me. i just don't want to let you down with slow updates. I'm doing this for you guys! And it's ok to hate me, but no flames, ok? :( I'm sorry! Ok so um... just tell me if you want to adopt it and give me your best (preferrably Twilight) story to look at :) I LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**I'll keep writing Twilight, just not multi-chapters, it's too much responsability. So, bye, for now!**


End file.
